


Before you leave

by schneestern



Category: 300 (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:52:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6590035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneestern/pseuds/schneestern
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Before he leaves to go to battle, he shares a last moment with his queen.</p><p>Attention: SPOILER for the movie obviously, especially a mild one for the ending. Read at your own risk!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before you leave

It's hot and their skin is sweaty, pressing together in the small space between the marble pillars. He can feel her naked breasts slip over his chest, traces a thumb through the valley between them, making her moan against his shoulder.

He's buried deep inside her, no time for finesse or foreplay. He has to leave her soon and he knows he won't see her again. With every long, even thrust he tells her everything he wants her to remember about them: the way he used to fuck her hard into the bed after spilling blood in a good fight; that night they first kissed, rough lips against velvety soft ones; how they spent a warm summer day lying naked in a cornfield, endless Spartan sky stretching above them.

He moves his hand down between her legs, callused thumb rubbing against her clit. She bucks hard against him, fingernails scratching long lines over biceps that will soon be covered with blood from battle. She bites at the scar on his chest, teeth sinking in, marking him, if only for a short time.

He slams into her harder at that, feels her legs tighten around his waist as he effortlessly holds her up. He feels his skin stretch over the muscles in his back, rush of an impending fight already strong in his blood. As much as he regrets it, he's not really here anymore, he's already out there wielding his sword, heavy shield digging into his arm.

She seems to sense it, rising up on his cock and sinking down hard, desperately trying to ground him in this moment. Her mouth seeks out his and their tongues slide against each other slowly. He keeps rubbing at her clit, other hand digging into her ass to hold her in place. The little sounds falling from her lips are almost like pleas, begging him to stay. She's a proud woman, would never say it out loud, but right here, in this brief moment that's still given them, she lets down her guard long enough to tell him without using actual words.

He can't answer them properly, never learned how to. Instead he breaks away from her lips, pressing a light kiss to her cheek. He moves a little, thrusts into her at a different angle, causing her to hiss in pleasure. One last rub to her clit and she's coming, muscles clenching around him and he's not ashamed when that’s all it takes for him to come too, spilling himself inside her.

She shudders against him, delicate body pressing against his, and he pants into her hair, breathing in her scent, trying to commit it to memory. Her cheek is pressed to his and when he feels her head move, short nod conveying everything, he gently lets her slip to the ground.

The moment her feet touch the hard stone floor she grabs for her robe, sliding the brooch in place over her shoulder again, straightening out her clothes. She's a little shaky on her feet, but she holds her head up high. She's not the wife, not the lover anymore. She's queen of Sparta now and all he wants is to get back the woman he had held only a moment ago. He pulls his own clothes back in place, red robe falling from his broad shoulders. He presses one last kiss to her forehead and hopes it's enough.

When they step out into the harsh sunlight of the court, they're king and queen of Sparta again and nothing else. In a few hours he will leave her to fight against an army much bigger than his. He won't have time to think of her again. 

Not until the very end.


End file.
